Yu-Gi-oh! 5D's: Last Chance
by CD-I.The.King
Summary: The human world has one and only one chance to be saved by a group of individuals who possessive the power to change the world's
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and the characters. I only own my ideas. _**

**_ September 26, 2013_**

**__****_CD-I.T.K_**: I am new to this stuff and my first fanfic so be easy on and my interpretation of the Duel Terminal which appear in the booster pack Synchro Awakening that is from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's universe. 

**_And once again let me say it again or else there will be some problems, I DON'T OWN THE YU-GI-OH! 5D'S SERIES._**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-oh! 5D's: Last Chance**

**(*inserts the song Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne OST Law*)**

**_Prologue:_**

_Long ago there was a world created before the world of duel monsters, there was a world before that called duel terminal, were 4 different tribes that are the Gem Knights, Lavals, Gishkis and Gutsos. All of the tribes fought control over the resources for their projects. But then came the Steelswarm who wanted evil and chaos were ever they go they would go around releasing their virus called the Iswarm turning humans and animals in to dark evil counterpart of their former self, the Constellars fearing the power of the Steelswarm created the Vylons to help the other tribes to defeating the Steelswarm however the Steelswarm defeated all the tribes and the Vylons proving their dark, evil, chaos power to be the strongest. The Constellars fearing that the Steelswarm would destroy the human world bought back the 4 tribes in the form of duel monster cards while the world of duel terminal was left in the hands of evil slowly destroy everything of life on that world but before they can go to any other world the Constellars left behind a barrier to prevent them from leaving or going anywhere, giving the human world a time of peace to them for a while but evil has come back but there still hope as there are new warriors to save the world from them and uncover the truth to what going on._

* * *

**_CD-I.T.K: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic, I want it to be like from SMT series because the Duel Terminal story line reminds me of SMT series mostly SMT 1 and DD2._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1\Discalmer: do not own yugioh series if I did I would make it so much darker and cool but I can't.**

* * *

"Are you awake young one?" Asks a noble voice.

The young teen open his too see a wall talking to him with a mask of a knight, he just stare at the wall because for some reason he could not talk because no voice would come out.

"So you have been chosen it's seem to fight the chaos that seem that is destined to come to your world, young one go now down this hall and see the path you must walk." Said the noble voice.

The teen nod his head to confirm what has been told to him and then the wall moved aside to show him the path that he must go to next as he walk down the path the and took a left turn he notice a dim light as he walked closer to it began to shine brighter to the point that he had to close his eyes.

"Took you long enough dude." Said a voice with a hint of boredom as the figure walk closer to him. "Well whatever all that matter is that your here and I can talk to you for a bit before I have to go back." Said the figure as he said something else. "You and I are going to fight for a new world, that's right a world where people can fight for there own future together soon, well look like my time is up but don't you forget, got it because if you don't I'll have to beat it in your head." said the figure fading away, after he left the colorless room the teen eye led began to close very slowly

**Day 01: Weekend**

**October 27, 2013**

**Susomaki Residence**

**6:00 AM**

"Oh man, my head." Said the short blond hair teen (it looks like the hair of that boy with earring from persona)hair but it maintains it straightness that he had just awakened from his slumber he first off looked at his surroundings. He later finds out that he's in his own bedroom which is only enough room for two people.

First off there seem to be a new model computer on a medium table made with wood and with a smooth surface with a new black looking monitor with a new looking computer on the table the teen remember that he bought the computer with his money because his family would'en buy him one, there also seem to be a new looking duel disk and a deck over there as well. "Well there my duel disk, and deck thank god it's there." Said the blond as he is walking to his closet checking around the teen sees an open closet with different color shirts, black pants sticking out he turns to the right to see poster of various duelist champions. One of the posters has the picture of Yugi Moto winning the Battle City Tournament.

"It's that same dream again?" Said the blond who got off from his bed looking for his towel. "Well I guess I'll go for a shower that should help me forget about that weird dream that i had and that person." Said the short hair blond young male while he went to get his towel and started to walk towards the bathroom.

**30 minutes later**

The young teen walk out of the bathroom, as he puts on his black pants, and his black/white belt, then he puts on black socks. He sat on his chair and decided to check out his e-mail. "Let's see what kind of mail I have for today." Said the blond as he is checking his email and seeing nothing but junk mail but there's one mail that caught his interest. "The world is going to be in chaos soon Unless you help me Kai Susomaki, if you want to know more about it then you must meet me at Blue Eyes Café then I'll tell you all that I know, I'll be there at 12:42 sharp. Don't be late signed nakujima ." after he was confuse about what is said on the email that he got.

"The world going in chaos what's that about well?... I should probably meet up with this person and ask what the hell he or she is talking about." Kai said as he went to go get a shirt from his closet.

As he walk to the living room he notices a note on the table he goes to pick it up and read the note that his parents left behind "well be going to movie with a few friends tonight we left food for in the fridge for you to heat up well be back at 10:23 pm be nice from Mom and Dad." after he finished reading he put it on his pocket along with his wallet he then put his duel disk on his arm and close the door and lock it as he left.

* * *

**Discalmer: do not own yugioh series if I did I would make it so much darker and cool but I can't. And sorry for a short chapter but the next one well be longer and better I think so leave a comment if you want.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
